Sex God
by aspireraywriter
Summary: So sort of the compensation for all the death in my other story. It's HarryDraco and it's quite fluffy and sexy. Enjoy! This is far less heavy than My Silacore. Warning: Heavy graphic slash, lemon, rated m for a reason.
1. Look

Sex God

Dedicated to: Chi Cullen

"Look…Blaise, it's the middle of the summer holidays…do you think you could just stop trying to hook me up with girls and admit that I might like guys better?"

"No, listen, you'll like this one. She comes from Beauxbaton. Her name's Fleur. She's part veela."

"Look, if you think she's so great, why don't you just date her." Blaise shook his head and turned to Pansy, who he immediately started kissing. I rolled my eyes and looked away. I sat at the bar of the Leaky Cauldron in Diagonalley. It was busy and the old barman, Tom, has his work cut out for the night. Blaise had yet again attempted to hook me up with one of his girls. And it was always the same. They went on a long drivel about how they were going to be the best, and sleep with me every night and stuff. And it just didn't appeal to me. I had no interest in any of them, not even the physical side. I put my head in my hands.

"Hey…Draco. Here she is." My first glance went over to the door, through which a very slim, beautiful, silver haired girl was stepping; her long bare legs supported my silly, flimsy high heels. Here we go. Then…

"Oh my god…"

"Yeah! Didn't I tell you she was hot stuff?"

"No…not her…look…" He was small and slim. His glossy, blue-black hair fell over one of his vivid green eyes, which were large and twinkling. He had a small round nose and full, sweet, tempting lips. His green shirt clung tightly to him, and the toes of a dragon pendant round his neck just brushed underneath it when he walked. His hips swayed as he sauntered into the bar, and black leather clung to them and all down his legs possessively. He wore heeled dragon hide boots and was carrying a black jacket over his shoulder. I slid off my stool, my eyes still on him, just as Fleur reached us. She stank of over-done perfume. I looked at her, searching inside me for something like the feelings that had coursed through me when I had stared at the boy. But all I saw was an arrogant slut. True, she was pretty, but her features had no delicacy, no refinement as _he_ did.

I looked over toward him again and saw him approaching the bar.

"Hello Fleur. It's been lovely meeting you and you look gorgeous. Bye!" I slipped past the stunned and outraged veela. I heard her say a few angry words to Blaise and storm out, heard his silly voice protesting, but it was all background noise. As I drew closer to _him_, jostling the crowd, I heard him speak. His voice was low and husky and intriguing.

"Can I have a beer please?" And suddenly I was in front of him and it occurred to me I had nothing to say. He looked up at me, grinned. His beer arrived and he took it with a nod to the barman. He took a sip before looking up at me. "What's up with you, pretty boy?" I felt like I was going to faint. My head was spinning. His eyelashes were long and black. _Say something you git…_

"Erm…do…d'you wanna have a drink with me?" He laughed a low, sexy laugh, then replied,

"I know you're used to the ladies and gentlemen falling at your feet, but I've already got a drink. However, you're welcome to get one yourself and have a seat." He patted the stool next to him. I slithered into it and ordered a beer. I was gazing at him avidly, as he sipped his beer. He looked sideways at me and chuckled. "I'm Harry; it's nice to meet you." He held out his hand. I looked at it stupidly for a second, then got it and shook it.

"Hi. My name's Draco."

"Really? Doesn't that mean 'dragon' in some dead language?" I nodded. He grinned. "I like dragons. And snakes. Speaking of which, I see you had a run in with fleur."

"You know her?"

"Yeah. I went to her school, Beauxbaton."

"You've left school already?"

"No, but I'm going to the English school this hear, Hogwarts. I'm going to be in what we called lower sixth. But I think it's called sixth year over here."

"No way! I go there! You're in my year!"

"Oh right, awesome. So, you going to show me around and stuff? Tell me which professors to poison?"

"Yeah, sure! I still can't believe you're going to be in my year though, that's such a coincidence."

"Fate, I guess."

"Yeah. Where do you live?" He jerked an eyebrow at me, making me blush with embarrassment at such a crude question, but he answered.

"Actually I'm staying here for the holidays."

"Really? That's great; I live really near here, just at the other end of Diagonalley. Are your parents staying here too?"

"My parents are dead. I'm here alone."

"Oh…right…I'm sorry for bringing it up. So…what are you up to in the holidays? Getting your kit and stuff?"

"Yeah. You guys don't all wear those vile black robes do you?"

"The younger ones have to, but for us it's optional. Nobody does."

"Good. I'd rather wear my own clothes."

"Yeah they're really nice." He laughed again.

"You suck at chatting people up, you know that?"

"I was that obvious, huh?"

"No. I just have a sixth sense. When people stare avidly at me for the whole conversation and brush off beautiful girls to sit and have a beer with me, I just get this weird feeling inside me and it…"

"Yeah, okay, point taken. I suck." He grinned.

"But I'll forgive you because you're hot. Want to meet up somewhere tomorrow?"

"Wow…shit…I mean yes, of course! Where? When?" I was flustered by the hot comment and the asking me out in one go.

"What about right here? Come and have breakfast with me and then we can go out into Diagonalley for a bit-sound okay?"

"Sounds great."

"Cool. Well, I'm off to bed now. So I'll see you tomorrow at ten?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll be there. Goodnight." He leaned up and kissed me on both cheeks. For a moment I was shocked, and then I remembered that it was a tradition in France. Hell…his lips were even softer than they looked. He sauntered away towards the stairs, and it only occurred to me, after 30 seconds of staring after him, to ask why Harry had an English accent. Ah well. Tomorrow.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

I recognised him the moment his dragon-hide boots came into view descending the stairs. I tried to look nonchalant, as though I'd just been glancing round the room and had happened to look at the stairs at that very moment, though in reality I'd been staring fixedly at that point since ten to ten. Harry wore tightish black jeans and a blue shirt today. His shirt was teasingly loose and unbuttoned. It made me shiver every time I looked at his neck.

"Morning, Draco. Good sleep?"

"Yeah, fine thanks. You."

"Woke up a bit early, but otherwise good." He yawned and stretched as he sat down. I tried not to stare.

"I didn't ask you to come here too early did I?"

"No, this was perfect. If you remember, I suggested it. I read for a bit before I got up."

"What were you reading? Oh, I ordered breakfast with everything in case there were some things you didn't like," I said as a tray mounted with every kind of morning delicacy was placed in front of us. He raised an eyebrow at me and I blushed. Then he smiled.

"Thanks, that was thoughtful." He took an espresso and some toast from the tray and sipped the coffee, sighing with pleasure. I tried not to imagine in what other situations he might make that highly evocative sound. "I'm reading a book about magical creatures. It's really good; I'll lend it to you."

"Thanks."

"Play Quiddich?"

"Yes! I'm the keeper on the Slytherin team! Do you?"

"Yep. I was the seeker for my house. Is Slytherin a school house?"

"Yeah. There are four. Brave in Gryffindor, hard-working in Hufflepuff, smart in Ravenclaw and ambitious in Slytherin. Basically the braniacs go in Ravenclaw, the dorks go in Gryffindor, the cool people come into Slytherin and hufflepuff takes the rest."

"And you're in Slytherin, right?"

"Yeah."

"Hope I'm in that then. You got a seeker in your house?"

"Yeah. His name's James. He sucks. I'm the keeper, the guy I was with last night, Blaise is a chaser, my sort-of friends, Vincent and Greg are the beaters and two girls called Alice and April are the other two chasers. Don't laugh, her name really is April. She's alright. Are you good?"

"I'm okay. I've been on my house team since I arrived."

"Wow, you must be good. I meant to ask you last night, why do you have a British accent?"

"Because I lived in England till I was eleven and spend my summer holidays here. I used to live with my muggle aunt and uncle, but now I'm sixteen I live alone."

"Family nice?"

"No. My uncle's a weirdo, my aunt spies on people, my cousin is a spoiled fat prick and they all hate my guts because I'm a wizard."

"Oh. I see."

"And they hate me for being gay-that didn't help. My friends at Beauxbaton weren't all too chuffed either. That's why I'm leaving."

"Oh. Well, at Hogwarts everyone is mostly okay with it. Homosexuality that is. But some of the Gryffindorks have a problem with it."

"Weirdoes."

"Totally. So…when did you find out you were gay?"

"When I was twelve I got hard looking at some guy that used to be our team captain when he was naked in the shower. I knew then."

"Right. Had any boyfriends? Or girlfriends before that?"

"No girls. Eugh. I've had two boyfriends. The first was that team captain; the second was a boy in my year."

"You still date him?"

"I probably wouldn't be here with you if I did. No…we broke up nearly a year ago now. He couldn't handle the stick everyone was giving him."

"Shit. Harsh." That comment had got into my head. '_I probably wouldn't be here with you if I did_'. Did that mean this was like a date…or was going to be one? Was this god actually taking my blatant offer seriously?

"Anyway, want to go? Hmm…what do you shorten Draco to, by the way?"

"I don't know. My friends tend just to call me Draco, my mother calls me dragon, but please don't call me that."

"Ray? Anyone call you that?"

"Nope, not really. I like it though."

"Cool. You could attempt to shorten Harry but I've been trying for years and the best I've come up with is Harr. Which is horrible."

"Yeah…I guess Harry it is then." We got up and exited the pub during this conversation. Harry let us into Diagonalley and we walked side by side down the street, Harry pulling a list from his jeans pocket.

"Whoa. You need all this stuff for Hogwarts? Must be a pretty high-profile place."

"Well, yeah we have all our own stuff. Do you have a decent broom? Because the school ones suck."

"Yeah. The ones at Beauxbaton were rubbish too. So did you ever have boyfriends or girlfriends?" I coloured slightly at this question. The truth was that during my third and fourth year, I had slept with every guy and girl in the year and a few in the other years. I did not want Harry to find this out.

"Erm…nobody special." Harry laughed.

"Let me guess. You're somewhat of a sex god in your year and used to sleep around? Do you still?"

"No. I used to be a complete horny bastard but I stopped last year."

"How come?"

"Well…at first it was because I had nobody left to date, frankly. But after that it was more that I didn't really find casual sex at all attractive anymore. I had no desire to sleep with anybody I knew. My friend Blaise last night was trying to get me to hook up with Fleur, but…"

"Shit. Poor you. She's a bitch, I hate her so much. All the guys at Beauxbaton are crazy about her because she's 'pretty'. How shallow can you get?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. And anyway, who wants a stick insect in your bed?" Harry laughed aloud at that, before replying,

"Actually way too many people. It's a mystery to me but a lot of straight guys actually like to date these girls. I don't think they want to have sex with them though. Not enough 'curves'." He shook his head as if to say 'it all mystifies me'. We had been walking around picking out books for Harry from his school list and were now cueing. "Did you ever date a stick insect?"

"A few, yeah. It was impossible. You couldn't take them out for meals or anything. All you could do is by them jewellery. And in the bedroom…it was just dull work." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. I don't know. Girls don't have the same kind of sexual drive as guys." He dumped the books down on the counter and the vender started to check the prices. "They just want gifts and occasionally just to have fun. They make awesome friends but I'd never date a girl." He paid and we left.

We spent the rest of the day shopping and staggered back to Harry's rooms at the Leaky cauldron to dump his stuff. He suggested that we meet for breakfast the next day and go out again. After that I asked him to dinner and he accepted. We had diner every night that week. Each time I would walk him back to his rooms, say goodnight, and leave. It was hugely exciting having him pay any attention to me at all, but eight dates? That was just incredible. I felt an indescribable attraction towards him. He was the centre of every room, always at the forefront of my mind. I dreamt about him, although not sexually, every night. Every evening when I took him home, I wanted so badly to kiss him. His lips, his smile, his speech was so beautiful; I longed to explore his mouth with my tongue, to taste him. But I was too scared. I was frightened I would frighten him away if I did anything more than gaze at him avidly while he was speaking. On our fifth diner date, however, he brought the subject up.

"You seem very gentlemanly for an ex-horny sex-god. You have not molested me once, nor even kissed me." We were walking up the long dim street after diner. It was about ten and stars were starting to illuminate the sky.

"I didn't like to. I mean…no that sounded wrong. I did…I do _want_ to…to kiss you but I don't…I'm worried you'd get freaked out or think I was only taking you out so I could get into your pants."

"Are you?"

"No! That's why I haven't tried anything. I'd hate for you to think that. I don't know. I guess now…well…I care about you, you know? I don't want to take any risks that might scare you away."

"You make me sound like a mouse."

"Sorry. No…it's more like the china object deal. Don't touch it at all and you won't break it."

"What's the point in having a china cup if you don't use it? So it can look nice?"

"Point taken." We were climbing the stairs to his room. I felt very hot about the ears. He _wanted_ me to kiss him. I wanted to kiss him. Why shouldn't I? We reached his door and he turned around to face me.

"Well, goodnight. Thank you for taking me out."

"You're welcome." He leaned up and kissed me first on one cheek, then the other. Then, as he went to step away, I took his hand. "Wait, Harry."

"Yes?"

"About…that kiss."

"Yeah?"

"I think you're right. There's no point in having a china cup if you don't use it. So…um…I should probably…kiss you now…"

"That's right." Somehow it was very difficult just to close the ten centimetres or so between Harry and me and kiss him. With my unoccupied hand, I took a strand of Harry's hair and pressed my lips to his. Sparks and jets of fire shot through me as I felt his lips on mine. They were so soft, so inviting. I ran my hand into his hair and clung on, feeling his arms steal round me. We pressed together, our mouths opening, exploring each other. My tongue licked the roof of his mouth and he moaned; a very evocative sound that made shivers run all over my body. Our lips broke apart. We clung tightly to each other, Harry's cheek pressed to mine, breathing hard. We released each other and he stepped back.

"Harry…I…" I knew I had a stupid grin on my face but there was little I could do about it. "Um…well that was…" I ran one hand through my hair, "…intense. To say the least. Well…err…goodnight. Oh! Do you want to go out with me tomorrow? I'm going away for two weeks after that and then it's Hogwarts."

"Yes…yes that'd be great. Six okay for you?"

"Yeah, brilliant."

"Well…goodnight ray."

"Night Harry." He slipped into his apartment and closed the door. I descended the stairs, my head buzzing. _Did that just happen? Did I just kiss Harry? Yes! That _was _me! That _was _him!_ I jumped down the last six stairs, pushed the door open and jumped as I exited, whooping. True, I was awkward, but what did it matter? We were together! Harry _was_ my guy! Crazy as it might seem he had chosen me. And I never wanted it to end.

**Notes from the author: Aren't they gorgeous? I love so-called Sex-god Draco and genuine Sex-god Harry. So yeah, PLEASE review and I hope you enjoyed it loads. And yeah, this story is for you, Chi :P**


	2. My Friends

We sat together at the table. Our meal was over and we were sitting, waiting for the bill. This was the last time I would see him in two weeks. I had only known him a week and already he was a huge part of my life. I thought about almost nothing else. And I would be without him for two weeks. He voiced my thoughts.

"So. You're going away. For two weeks. It'll be quiet without you."

"Yeah…I almost wish I wasn't going."

"Where are you going?"

"To Italy with my parents."

"Well. That'll be fun. Do you have an owl…or something?"

"Yeah I do. Will you be staying here in Diagonalley?"

"Yeah. I have a snowy owl. Her name's Hedwig."

"I know this is crazy, but I still don't know your surname. Mine's Malfoy."

"Really? I've heard of your father." His face had darkened slightly.

"Just so you know, he isn't a death eater. Yes, I know, everybody thinks he is, but he isn't. He used to be. And only came back to our side after Voldemort's downfall. I'm not proud of him but…he isn't a Voldemort supporter anymore."

"Okay. I certainly believe you, and what you think is probably the truth. I just…well…if you must know my name his Harry potter." He saw the look on my face. "Yeah, that Harry potter, which is why I'm not all that keen on death eaters in general. But if he's on our side now and as he's your dad I hope we can get to like each other."

"Why didn't you tell me you were…well…the most famous…"

"For exactly that reason. Do you have any idea how many people want to date me just because I'm Harry Potter? Why do you think I hid my surname from you and grew my hair over my forehead? I want people to like me for who I am not for what I stand for."

"Well…if it helps…I always liked you. The second you walked into that bar, I jumped off the barstool and came over to see you. I like you because you're beautiful and fun and kind and sexy and…well…just…everything. If I'd known you were Harry Potter before it wouldn't have made the slightest bit of difference. Do you believe me?"

"Yes…I do. You've asked me out every day. This is our ninth date and you've never cared who I was until you had to contact me. Thank you...for being nice to me."

"You're welcome. Thank you for…acknowledging that I really like you. And for coming out with me this week. When I came over to see you I thought you'd probably just tell me where to get off…so thanks for…not." I had paid and we were leaving the restaurant. We walked for a few minutes in silence, before Harry turned to me and said,

"I'm going to miss you." I nodded. It was almost too much to bear that I wouldn't see him for thirteen more days. "Maybe…maybe you could Floo back to see me when your parents aren't around. Just for a few minutes."

"Yes…yes I will if I get the chance." As we climbed the stairs; I felt Harry's small hand steal into mine. I squeezed it gently.

"Well…we seem to be here."

"Yeah." I slid my arms round his neck and he wound his around my waist. I kissed him gently. He clung around my neck, standing on tiptoes to reach as the familiar swooping explosive feeling rose once more inside me. Our kiss deepened. We began to battle with our tongues, each fighting for dominance, the moments becoming more and more intense. His hand slid up under my shirt and began to run over my chest. I moaned and pushed my hand up against the incredibly powder-soft skin of his back. He pulled back slightly, his hand still roaming, still gripping my bottom lip between his teeth. He let it go and said,

"Come in. Please."

"Harry, I can't. My parents…"

"Please." He took my hand and led me inside. I was torn. I wanted very badly to stay with Harry-who knows what would happen? But I knew that my parents would go crazy and, although a night with Harry was worth every second, I also didn't want Harry to think I just wanted him, or to cheapen him by sleeping with him too soon. The room was simple. It was basically a bedroom/living room/kitchen affair with a bathroom attached. Harry went over to the window, put some music on and turned it low, then came back to me and put his arms round my neck, his fingers sliding into my hair. I put my hands on his slim hips obligingly, still worrying about what to do. "Kiss me," he pleaded.

I leant down and kissed him, surrendering myself to his delicious mouth and hot little wandering hands. They slid down my shoulders onto my chest and began to undo buttons as we kissed. A part of me was longing to go leaping and licking and diving in but…he was pulling my shirt from me. I let it slide off me before returning my hands to his hips. He pulled back and regarded me, running his hands over my chest, making it harder and harder for me to say no. his hands were magical, making shivers run all over my body wherever he touched. I was beginning to get extremely turned on, when he leapt at me, sending me to the floor, crawling over me, running his hands over me, kissing me, pulling at my hair. I could feel the length of his gorgeous body against mine, feel his excitement, could feel his lust,

"Harry…"

"Shh…"

"No…seriously…I…please stop that so I can think straight." He was biting and licking at my ear. At my request he sat up exactly on top of my cock, grinning. I sighed slightly, trying to focus my brain. "Harry…it's not just my parents. I…I mean…I don't want to be taking advantage of you…"

"You're not. I want this. You want this. Right?"

"Fuck Harry, of course I do. You're as sexy as hell and you make me feel like…but that's not the point. We have to wait."

"Why?"

"We just do. I'm not going to let you be just another person I leap in and out of bed with. You're worth more than that."

"So leap into bed and don't get out again."

"It's not as easy as that…I care about you Harry…I don't want you to get hurt. I'm not sleeping with you tonight, much as I want to. I'd feel like I was cheapening you."

"But we can still play…right?"

"Harry, the second you show me anymore of your gorgeous self than you already have I'll be throwing you on the bed. And don't try and use that against me please."

"Fine, I'll make you a deal. If you insist on being the gentleman off you go, but in return I want you to keep 'us' a secret for the first week of Hogwarts."

"Why!? Want to know if there's anyone better than me?"

"No! I'm just insecure about it since Beauxbaton okay?"

"But I've already told you, everyone's fine with it!"

"Yeah, but I'm not looking forward to the huge headline there's going to be about me being gay. I just want to establish myself there first."

"Oh…right. Okay, yeah I get it. Sorry."

"That's okay." He leaned down and kissed me sweetly on the lips. Then he got up and offered me his hand. I stood up and, kissing him once more I shivered. I could be naked in that bed with this boy right now.

"Reckon I could Floo back? I usually like to walk but…I have a rather large problem over here."

"Sure, pretty boy," he said, squeezing my cock through my jeans with one hand. I moaned.

"Thanks." I kissed him one last time, before turning, throwing some Floo powder into the fire and stepping in. Stepping out again in the hall of my house I moaned again as my cock gave a particularly heavy throb. I took the stairs three at a time up to my room. Locking the door behind me, I released myself and sighed with relief as my hand wrapped around it. I was harder than I'd ever been before.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Italy was pure hell. Every second I imagined what Harry would be doing? Was he missing me? Was he being unfaithful? I longed to be back with him, to know. I had no chance to Floo back to see him either. Also, the dreams were becoming more and more graphic. I did not know, and did not dare to imagine what treasures lay beneath Harry's clothes, but I dreamed of the length of his body sliding against mine, and that woke me up sticky each morning. What was also driving me crazy was that when I finally was allowed to see him again I would not be able to show affection to Harry in public.

September the first snailed closer…24 more hours…12 more hours…6 more hours…when will mother and father get up? I want to leave! Finally, when my parents had packed up we flooed home. I washed and packed everything I needed for Hogwarts and waited for quarter past eleven, when we would leave for Kings Cross. I was excited. And nervous. I would see Harry again at twelve o' clock. Sitting in the ministry car on the way to the station, I stared out of the window for Harry, hoping to see him driving past in a car or seeing the knight bus fly past with Harry inside it. I knew it was ludicrous, but I kept my nose pressed to the window all the way there. I was almost too nervous to want to get out of the car when we arrived.

I hoped out, pulled out my trunk and kissed my parents goodbye. Then I slid through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters, boarded the train, put my bag into the trunk in the top compartment. Then I began to push my way through the train, looking for him everywhere, greeting my friends. I picked up Crabbe and Goyle on the way, much to my displeasure, and yet it wasn't until I reached the last compartment that I found Harry. The train was already moving and I stopped outside the door, listening to his magical voice.

**PLEASE NOTE: the following conversation was written originally written by the creator of Harry Potter, J K Rowling and was edited by me. To see the unedited version, read about Harry's first trip on the Hogwarts express in Harry Potter and the Philosophers/ Sorcerer's Stone. **

"Are you really Harry potter?" An unknown person blurted. I rolled my eyes-who was this idiot? There was a silence, in which Harry presumably nodded. "Oh. Because I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," the voice continued. "And have you really got…you know?" I rolled my eyes again. I'd never even heard of anyone less sensitive than this cretin. Harry had apparently showed cretin boy his scar because the boy continued. "So that's where…you know who…?"

"Yes," I heard Harry say, curtly, "But I can't remember it."

"What, nothing?" Cretin boy obviously was looking for some gossip.

"Well…" Harry was obviously getting impatient, "I remember a lot of green light but nothing else."

"Wow." So much for having friends because they like you, and not just because you're famous, Harry. I decided to intervene. Pushing the compartment door open, I strode in, followed by Crabbe and Goyle and stopped dead. Cretin boy was Weasel boy from Gryffindor. We'd been enemies since first year.

"Hi Harry. See you've met old weasel boy here." Harry smiled at me. I noticed him eyeing Crabbe and Goyle warily. "Oh…this is Crabbe and this is Goyle. And this here is Weasel boy. He's in Gryffindor." Harry was wearing his black leather pants again and a black t-shirt with 'Who the FUCK is Prada?' written on it. He looked gorgeous. It was all I could do not to lean down and kiss him immediately. "You'll soon find out some wizards are better than others, Ha…Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." I held out my hand to Harry and he took it, allowing himself to be lifted out of his chair.

"You can't go with _ferret boy_, Harry. His dad's a death eater you know." I started towards him, but Harry cut in, smoothly with,

"Worked that one out all by yourself, did you? And didn't you catch his name? It's Draco Malfoy. He's my boyfriend." Smiling at Ron's sickened expression, he slung an arm round my waist and we left together, followed my Crabbe and Goyle. The compartment door closed and Harry started to shake. I looked down, concerned, to see him, helpless with laughter, clinging to my shirt for support.

"What?"

"Did you…see…his face! You would have thought I'd whipped out my Voldemort toy, rather than my boyfriend."

"Yeah, what happened about that? I thought you wanted it secret?"

"Meh. I saw you with your friends and thought; 'look how accepted Draco is. I have nothing to worry about'. Besides, I couldn't keep my eyes off you for that long." I grinned, and squeezed him to me.

"Come and meet my friends. This is Greg and this is Vincent. The others are all in the top compartment." Harry grinned at the other two.

"Hey. How're you doing?" he said. They nodded and grunted. Harry smiled back up at me and we continued on up the train. I could feel my heart swelling. Me and Harry together, in public, at last. People, girls mainly, stared at Harry as he walked passed. He grinned at the people I grinned at, but there was a wildly different effect. When I grinned at people, they grinned back. When Harry grinned at people, again, girls mainly, the majority of them giggled and blushed.

When we reached my compartment, I found all my best friends there. About ten of them were congregated around the four-people table, sitting on each other's laps, leaning over the back of the seats, standing next to the table or leaning against the arms. Harry shrunk back slightly in fear as everybody fell silent and stared at us. Then-

"'Raco, where'd you go that night? She was red-hot man, you missed a trick." Blaise sat in the nearest chair with pansy on his lap. He shooed away Connor Wiseman, a fifth year boy who hero-worshipped me somewhat, and patted the seat next to him. I sunk into it and pulled Harry down onto my lap.

"Sorry. I saw Harry here and thought 'time to roll'. Anyway. This is Blaise and this is Pansy. You know Vincent and Greg and this is Terry, Connor, Eloise, Belle and Dan. Everyone, this is Harry Potter." There was a short silence, then Belle said, quietly,

"You're Harry Potter? That must suck." Harry grinned up at her. She was a very skinny girl, about 5,4 with boy-short, black hair, 4 piercings in each ear and one in her exposed belly button. She wore a cropped black t-shirt with 'fuck you' written across it in shocking pink, a black skirt and green and black striped stockings, the suspenders easily visible. She wore platformed Goth boots and had a body like a goddess. Her skin was shocking white.

"Yeah, it does a bit."

"Well…if you ever get into some shit, you know who to call," Blaise grinned. "So, you going to be in Slytherin, Harry?"

"Yeah, I sure hope so. All my friends are here and…well, I ran into a Gryffindor at the start. Can't really call him the most subtle of people ever, nor the most brainy." I laughed,

"He ran into Weasel king." My friends giggled.

"Did he ask you if you were really Harry Potter?" Dan asked.

"That was, in fact, the first thing he said to me. I said 'hey' and he said 'are you really Harry Potter?'" Everybody laughed.

"He's such a looser," remarked Connor, coolly. Connor rarely said much. He and Dan were identical twins. They had come over from India in third year and they couldn't have been more different. Dan was loud, outgoing, scatty and a total charmer. Connor was very quiet. He spent long hours in silent thought. He was the smartest kid in our class, though he rarely put his hand up, just sat at the back and took notes. He was a bit of a mystery to all of us. Harry grinned at him and he flashed Harry a rare smile back.

"You should have seen his face when I told him Draco was my boyfriend. He looked ready to be sick." Terry leapt up and began to speak in Ron's high, slow voice.

"'Ew…that's just wrong! I mean gay people…ew!!!'" He flapped his hands about in an uncanny impression of Ron and everyone laughed again. Harry relaxed onto me, leaning with his back against my chest. I grinned and kissed his ear, putting my arms around his waist.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

It was a fine evening for a change, so for once we entered the castle not dripping wet with rain.

"You gotta go in there. That's where the first years and the new people go for instructions on 'how to be sorted'. You just put on the hat and it speaks to your thoughts and when it's decided what house you are it shouts it out and you go over to that table." I told Harry and he grinned at me, crossed his fingers and slipped into the side room. I continued into the hall with my friends.

I knew we looked slightly menacing, a large group of people all dressed in black with swear-words printed on our chests, but the way the younger years literally ran out of our way was ridiculous. We sat down at the Slytherin table and watched in silence as the rest of the school took their seats. Then the double doors opened and in streamed a long line of first years, with Harry and an older girl striding along behind them. I felt for him. He must feel so stupid. I smiled and belle waved as he walked past. He winked back and went to stand in the long line.

The sorting took forever. The stupid first years, trembling with nerves seemed to have multiplied this year-surely that was illegal? At last, when they had all been sorted, Harry's name was called and he sauntered over to the hat and sat down as he pulled it onto is head. It did not fall down over his eyes. It took a long time deciding with Harry. He sat there for about thirty seconds. Our group was very tense. All eyes were fixed on him and I could see Harry crossing his fingers desperately. The mouth of the hat opened and the hall rang with its voice as it shouted a house.

**Aren't I evil? So yeah, please review if you enjoyed it or to give criticism. Yes, I will get some hot sex in there in the next chapter, I just thought this way was more interesting. What did you think of the invented characters? Did anybody else think Ron was as insensitive as I thought he was at Harry and Ron's first meeting? I just thought I'd put that in there. So yeah…that's all for now.**


	3. Mask Drop

"Slytherin!" shouted the hat, And Harry, beaming with relief and pleasure, leapt up, and throwing the hat back onto the stool came striding over to where we greeted him. The table was clapping and cheering and Belle was standing up, whooping her approval. Harry slid in between Belle and me and grinned at me.

"Hey."

"Hey. Well done. Why'd it take so long?" But at that moment the hall hushed as the last girl was sorted into Ravenclaw, and Dumbledore stood up to begin his speech.

"I have only two words to say to you. Tuck in." Food appeared magically onto the golden plates and we began to eat.

"This is way better than the food at Beauxbaton," Harry remarked as he ate, "they had all this French crap. I didn't even know what half of it was at the start but I got used to it. So…okay there's got to be like twenty sixth year boys here, we don't all share the same room do we?"

"Nope. When we're in first year, we have seven per dorm, second year six, etc. so we're paired up in our year. Want to pair?"

"Yeah sure."

"Shot gun not going in the dorm next to you guys," Blaise said hurriedly, "I want to sleep at night thank you." I blushed and looked at Harry. He was looking at Blaise and, as I watched, he winked. He seemed totally unembarrassed.

"Hey…what's up with you?" He said, spooning up come mashed potato and feeding me like a baby, "Talking about sex has got you embarrassed?" The whole table went 'awww' and I looked daggers at Harry. He just grinned and smiled, pecking me lightly on the cheek.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

"So how was Italy?" Harry asked, kicking open his trunk and ordering 'unpack' to it. Everything flew out, folding itself neatly in the air and landing in drawers, which were opening and closing. When the commotion had finished, I replied.

"It was hell. I missed you like crazy…Harry…I want to ask you something. Do you have…more than sexual feelings for me? Because I know I'm crazy about you and…I don't know…you seem…"

"I know. I suck. It's because I'm insecure in a new environment and I'm doing the classic Harry which is to act naughty so people will love me. It's just never been acceptable for me to have actual strong feelings for anyone, let alone a guy and I'm still trying to conceal feelings. I know it's a pathetic excuse, and it's running out fast, but I'm still adjusting. I do care about you, Draco. You're the best thing in my life." There was a long silence while I slowly allowed this to penetrate my brain. "See?" He continued, "I suck at expressing my feelings and I make people feel awkward when I do."

"No…It's not that…It's just that I didn't expect you to feel that way…about me."

"Well I do." He came over to me and put his arms around me, pressing his head to my shoulder. I stroked his hair and he nuzzled into my shirt. I lifted his chin and kissed him, and with a rush, recognised and embraced the beautiful feeling of kissing Harry, of feeling him kiss me. He stepped closer and pressed his body against mine, our kiss deepening, and I felt myself becoming turned on, despite the tender situation. I put my hands onto his slim hips and pulled him roughly even harder against me. I had only dreamed of this. Suddenly he was pulling away. I let him go, thinking I'd gone too far. But on Harry's face there spread a naughty grin.

In one fluid motion, he had gripped the ends of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. My breath hitched at the sight of him. Leaning back against the bedpost of my bed he asked,

"Like what you see?" I did. He was small and lithe, his perfectly soft body tanned and slim. I gazed at him, lost for what to say. But Harry spoke for me. "Want to take off the rest? Pretty boy?" growling slightly, I pounced at him, slamming him against the bedpost and thrust my body against his, attacking his lips once more. We both moaned at that. Harry's body was firm and soft and warm and the bulge in his jeans caressed mine. His hot little hands were clawing at my shirt and within seconds it lay forgotten on the floor next to his. We made short work of the rest of our clothes, and when we were naked Harry pulled me backwards so I fell on top of him on my bed. I could feel my orgasm building, feeling Harry thrusting his hips wantonly underneath me, it was steamrollering closer…

"How're you two setl…oh my god." We heard a door close as we sprang apart, panting.

"That's Blaise," I croaked, my mind blank of what else to say. "Trust him to come in here and ruin the mo…" At this point I looked up for Harry. He was lying with his head up on the pillows, his legs spread shamelessly wide, beckoning to me wordlessly with one hand and stroking his errection with the other. "Never mind," I ended and threw myself onto him again. At the sight of him sitting up there, I had become fully hard again and I did not think, all I wanted was Harry against me again, to roll my hips against his naked body, to hear him moan in ecstasy.

I came first, my cum spurting between us, coating us. Harry sighed at the increased pleasure induced by the cum-lubricant. I got up and went to sit behind him, taking him in my hand and proceeding to finish him off, rubbing my cum into his cock and into his balls with my other hand. He bucked harder and harder into my hand, his yells increasing until he lifted his hips very high, his body contorted in a silent scream as the results of his orgasm coated him and the sheets once more.

I grabbed my wand from the bedside table, vanished all the liquid and slipped my arms around Harry, lifting him, laying him in his own bed before sliding in myself. He turned to me and cuddled into my chest, the sheets cool against out hot and panting bodies. I wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped both his arms and legs around me and, like that, we fell asleep.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

"Here they are!" Blaise grinned at us impishly as we entered the great hall for breakfast. We sat down, reddening slightly. "You two just couldn't keep your hands off each other could you? Well Harry, it seems you've joined Draco's 'fucked' list."

"Actually," said Harry calmly, sprinkling sugar onto his porridge, "we didn't have sex."

"Yeah whatever! I walked in and Draco was naked on top of you. And you were making noises." Harry rolled his eyes.

"So obviously we were shagging. All we did was rubbing against each other. It was enough, though." He spooned up some porridge nonchalantly as our whole table stared at his calm and graphic account of the previous night. He looked around at the staring eyes and laughed. "Seriously. You'll know when we fuck. The screams will be heard all over Hogwarts. Well at least Draco's will. We'll have to see about mine." My breath hitched at the prospect. The others relaxed a little, the tension broke.

"So you haven't fucked yet?"

"Nope. We're waiting."

"That doesn't sound like Draco."

"Well then that should tell you a little about our relationship, genius. Pass the jam will you Belle? By the way you guys, I want to get one ear pierced. What do you think?"

"Wow, yeah."

"Cool."

"Awesome."

"What kind are you going to have?"

"Just a stud. Just a little neat thing, you know? Glad you like the idea. Can you get it done in Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah," said Eloise. Eloise was a short, attractive, curvy girl. She had dyed darkish blue hair in bunches like an anime character, and a piercing in her nose as well as her ears. Harry ginned back at her, his naughty smile back in place,

"Well maybe you could take me some time; you seem to know a lot about it. Can you guys go to Hogsmeade whenever you want?"

"Yeah, sure I'll take you, but we have to wait for a weekend. Sixth years are allowed to go on any weekend if they like but the younger ones have to go on schedules weekends. Seventh years are allowed to go on any way, whenever they like." Eloise was glowing at him. I shifted grumpily in my seat and Harry immediately slid his arms round my waist, having finished his meal. I put one of mine round him and felt better.

That night Harry and I returned from tea uncomfortable. During the meal, Harry had slipped one of his hands into my pocket unobtrusively and had been massaging my cock in a tantalising manner all the way through the meal. Therefore, when we were finally alone in our room, I pounced at him, throwing him against the door to close it. He gave a little cry of pleasure, hoping I'd give him what he'd been waiting for.

I wanted him. His small, hot hands burned my chest as they slid up inside my shirt, wasting no time. Our tongues were battling fiercely for dominance, neither was winning. I didn't just want to have sex. I wanted to make love to Harry and savour every burning, passionate moment. I heard my shirt rip and felt it being pulled away and flung aside. We pulled apart for one aching moment while Harry discarded his own shirt before he pounced on me, sending me reeling backwards onto the bed. His mouth invaded mine once more and I found myself submitting to his overpowering sex appeal.

His hands were at my waist, he was fiddling with buttons. Everything was so fast, so hot. I wriggled out of my jeans and boxers and began to claw at the material covering Harry's bum. It slipped away from his slim waist and, at last, we were both naked, caressing each other, moaning, growling, claiming each other. I pushed, hard at his shoulder, dipping my head down and nipping his nipple as I did so and forcing myself to fall back on top of him. He groaned and twisted his hot hands into my hair murmuring,

"I'm impressed, pretty boy." His patronising teasing only made me want him more. Without breaking our kiss, I slid one finger into him, then two. He bit down hard on my lip, emitting a sound that was both highly erotic and maddeningly teasing at the same time. "Now Draco, don't…I just want…" His breath was coming in gasps, his speech broken, all superiority now completely gone. I grabbed a pillow from next to us and pushed it under his wildly bucking hips. Then, slowly so as not to hurt him, I pushed in, savouring the feeling. My breath came short now. He was moaning incoherent nonsense words, his body twisting and arching and burning beneath me.

I began to make love to him in earnest, my hips moving almost of their own accord, my eyes closed, one of my hands tightly clasped in Harry's the other holding one of his hips. He was very tight and hot. I could feel something stronger than orgasm coming at me, could feel it enveloping me. And then, with a rush, just as I felt the thing begin to overpower me, I felt Harry bucking up to meet my every thrust into him. I screamed, as I never thought to, the feeling was so incredible. Every inch of my body was coiled tight, longing to break. And then it did. With a last push and a yell I came hard into him, my whole being caught up in the orgasm, every thought, every memory disappearing into a loud roaring rush of hot passion.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Lifting my head from where it lay, the first thing that greeted me was Harry's shoulder, the muscles in it still tense. I sat back and realised I was still inside him. Cum covered his chest, his body was contorted weirdly beneath me. I leaned down and kissed his cheek gently. Slowly, his body shifted, his eyes opened. They were like glowing emerald embers, alight and alive. He looked up at me, as though he'd only just seen me.

"I screamed," he croaked, and burst into tears. Horrified and terrified I pulled out of him, wrapping my body around him, pulling him so that he sat up, my legs locked around his. He looked at me, very confused. "I'm crying," he observed, "and I don't know why. I'm…I'm happy…I just…I don't know…" Tears still streamed from his eyes, but a genuinely happy smile covered his face. I brushed the dark hair out of his eyes and stroked his face, removing the tears with my thumb.

"I screamed too," I said quietly. I understood. Something huge had been created that night. Some huge force had lifted Harry and me out of this world that night and had thrown us carelessly…where? Not quite Heaven, not quite Hell. Returning from to the earth was so much…less. There was emptiness around us. Only we were full and alive. "It's not the end," I said, realising it as I did so, "this isn't the end of us." I lay him back down, picked up my wand and cleaned him with a wave of it before throwing it towards my jeans on the floor. Then I lifted him and lay him in my cool bed before slipping in next to him and wrapping my body around his. He was no longer crying but staring at me as a child might to its mother. "We will continue. We're together now. We've made love in a special way. There will be more. Don't think that's the end."

"Thank you." He smiled weakly and pulled me closer to him, cuddling tightly into me and nuzzling my ear. I kissed the top of his head and suddenly seemed to fall in love with him all over again. This was Harry exposed, naked. He was no longer the naughty, teasing sex bomb he had been. He was suddenly just the person I loved. And that was all that mattered. He was wonderfully warm.

"I love you," I mouthed, so he couldn't see, before falling asleep. I dreamed of nothing and slept long and deeply.

DHDHDHDHDDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

"Oh my fucking god, you really did scream. You know silencing charms exist for a reason?" Harry blushed and stared at his bowl of porridge in an uncharacteristic amount of embarrassment. I grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah…Sorry Blaise…"

"You had the whole of fucking Slytherin awake; do you know how much damage you could have caused the firsties if I hadn't put a charm around your room?"

"Sorry. I didn't expect him to be that good." The old Harry was back, head up, naughty grin in place. He winked at Blaise who grinned at him, the faces around us turning slowly red. I nudged Harry in the side and he turned to me. "Can't take a compliment?" I was aware I was blushing stupidly. Harry was fluttering his eyelashes at me and I just had to smile back at him. Blaise laughed and Harry turned serenely back to his porridge.

**No comment-just please review!**


	4. Lovely pureblood virgin

**Peeks out from behind curtain Sorry I haven't updated for so long! I keep getting ideas that I think 'I'll just start that now,' and end up writing a whole fic. But I have got lots more writing and I have this chapter up now with more to follow! By the way if you are under 13 you should NOT be reading this chapter. You have eben warned.**

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

From then on, Harry was a stud. He got his ear pierced that weekend, which only increased the groups of giggling, simpering girls and horny boys that seemed to follow him wherever he went. He could make anyone blush with a mere wink, could charm anybody with just a wave of his hand. I had been a stud, but Harry was a walking, talking sex bomb. But he never went off for anyone but me. No matter what people offered him he always dismissed them with a casual,

"No thanks. I've already got a boyfriend by the name of Draco Malfoy." Every night we would make love, and in the bedroom, I had control over him. The second I moved in to kiss him or touch him sexually he would loose his teasing, lazy manner and become excited, nervous, submissive. I loved nothing more than when he staggered back from a kiss we'd been sharing so that I could look at his amazed, wide-eyed face. Of course, I was as much enthralled by him as he was by me. I never left his side. If I woke up first I would lie back and enjoy the sight, sound and smell of Harry as he slept peacefully in my arms. I loved him.

It slowly dawned on me over the next few weeks. I could not refuse him anything. He melted girls with a wink, or a smile, but could create the same effect on me by a mere mention of him. We were virtually inseparable, parting only to go to different classes or to the loo. Harry was also soon sharing Quiddich practices with us. He was an incredible flyer. He shot through the air like a streak of lightning as though controlled by his very brain.

There was one thing that worried me a little. The first night of my meeting with Harry I had come home to find my parents sitting up, waiting for me and looking stern.

"Where have you been?" My father asked silkily.

"Out with Blaise and Pansy."

"And who else? I find it very hard to believe they asked you to join in on their date."

"I…I…"

"No matter. Just pray that you get a respectable pure-blood wife and a nice boy as your heir. She was a pureblood?"

"I…I don't know."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"No."

"Then find out if she is or if she isn't as soon as you can and then bring her back here. I'm not having my son doing anything out of the Malfoy tradition. You _will_ marry a pureblood and you _will_ have a son. Is that understood?"

"Father, I'm only sixteen…"

"There is to be no fucking around." I blushed slightly. There already had been.

"Yes father…"

"When you marry your lovely pureblood girl she will be your first and your last-understand?"

"I…yes father."

It was this conversation that had plagued me over the last two months. My father hadn't even considered the possibility that I was gay, or that I had already had sex, or that I did not _want_ a perfect pureblood. I wanted Harry. And he had not been my first. And his mother was a muggle born. And he was a boy.

The Christmas holidays; that was when it would come out. People would go home and tell their parents about the new gay couple, Draco Malfoy, pureblood and ex Voldemort allegiance, and Harry Potter, half blood, the boy who lived, the chosen one. Then their parents would tell my parents and…who knows what would happen? I sat down to write my father a letter.

_Father,_

_I have selected a possible partner. Won't say anymore here but may we come together to you at Christmas? Very respectable, pureblood and has friends high up in the ministry. Please don't judge at first sight._

_Draco._

I showed my letter to Harry. He read it slowly, then looked up at me seriously.

"You've failed to mention that I'm a boy."

"My father told me, the first night I met you that he did not care where I'd been and who with so long as I had not lost my 'virginity' and the person I had been with was a nice pureblood girl that would one day give me a son and heir."

"Unfortunately I fit into none of those categories. He makes you sound like royalty."

"Well…you're nice. That was one of the requirements." Harry laughed.

"Maybe. I still have a lot he doesn't want. Sorry Draco love, but there's no way I can give you a 'son and heir'."

"I know that! I'm not stupid."

"You don't mind that I'm not a nice pureblood girl that can give you a son and heir?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Trust me; you wouldn't be here if you were."

"Well no, this is the boy's dorm."

You know what I mean."

"Yes. I do."

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

"Good." I tugged the letter gently out of his hands and attached it to the leg of my owl. I released it out of the window and then turned back to Harry. "I'm sorry. I just want you to know that if my father doesn't accept you, I'm leaving his family. We can go and live somewhere together. I don't care about him. At least not as much as you."

"I hope you never need to make that choice."

"So do I…"

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

We stepped out onto the station platform and I immediately recognised my mother. She was standing alone and her eyes were searching the crowd for me. Strode forward, through the ticket barrier. She gathered me up in her arms.

"Draco! How was your trip, love?"

"It was fine thank you. How are you?"

"I am well. Where is your girlfriend? What happened to her?"

"Well…there is no 'her'. There's only a 'him'. This is Harry, mother." Harry stepped out from behind me, trunk in hand, his hair brushed, and his clothes immaculate, his smile welcoming and friendly. He held out his hand to my mother. She did not take it.

"You mean…this boy is…You are romantically involved?"

"Yes, mother." Harry nodded too, his hand dropping back to his side

"But this is _terrible!_ Harry…your father will go crazy! I thought you said…?"

"Yes I said I had found somebody. That was Harry. I said that person was a pureblood. That was Harry. I said that person had friends high up in the ministry. That was Harry. I never said he was a girl." My mother looked white. She looked ready to faint. Harry ran to her and caught her as she fell. She had not fainted but was now shaking with shock, her pupils dilating. Harry put her back in her feet and took her arm gently. I took her other. She clung to us for support.

"You seem like a lovely young man," she whispered faintly, "but Lucius will never accept you, or Draco now her knows that he is…gay." The last word was barely audible.

"We must try, mother! I love Harry. We have to try, please say you support me?"

"I am not against you." I reached up and kissed my mother. I knew that was the closest to a maternal blessing I would receive.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"You mean to say that all this time I thought you had a lovely young pureblood girl and all you were doing was fucking around with another boy!? And _Harry Potter!?_"

"I am not '_fucking around'_ father. I am in love." Draco's father ran at him and caught him by the throat, holding him up against the wall.

"Never say that again! Love cannot happen between two men! It's just not right!" Terrified for Draco, I pulled out my wand.

"_Sepero!_" I cried and the two men flew apart. Draco clutched at his throat; gasping and I ran to him and put my arms around him. Lucius gazed at me, shocked and angry. "Please sir! Before you turn on me, listen! You might not have seen it before, but I do love Draco and Draco loves me! If you'd just give us a chance…"

"You don't understand. How am I supposed to get an heir from _you two_?"

"There are ways…spells…"

"No man wants to bear a child. It's a horrible job."

"I would. For Draco." I watched as Lucius' pupils dilated in shock. "I would love to do that for him."

"You…you would? But this is impossible! You cannot love him!"

"I can and I do. And he loves me. And….if you would allow me, I would love to provide you with Malfoy grandchildren…when we are a little older of course. Poor Draco has enough on his plate."

"As do you," Draco coughed awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable with a private fact coming out before he and Harry had had time to discuss it.

"I am as yet unconvinced. Still you may stay…if only to prove to me that I am right and your attraction to Draco is purely physical." I bit back an indignant retort and instead lowered my eyes.

"Yes sir."

"Good. You may go."

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Lucius sat bolt upright in bed, an expression of disgust and shock on his white face as he listened to the easily audible yells coming from a few doors down.

"That is the sound of my son having an orgasm," he said slowly, turning to look at his wife, horror struck.

"Well," observed Narcissa after a few long seconds, "it seems they feel pleasure at least…"

"All a fake," growled Lucius, flopping down in bed next to his wife; refusing to admit there could be any good points to a gay relationship.

Four doors down, Draco sank back into the mass of tangled hot sheets that were his bed, sighing the uncommon sigh of a sexually satisfied teenager.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck." he moaned weakly. Harry mewed into his pillow. He couldn't ever remember feeling more at peace with the world. The two boys rolled towards each other simultaneously and wrapped and entwined their bodies so tightly that it was almost impossible to tell one hot panting body from another. Slowly their breathing stilled and they pulled the blankets up around them, cocooning them together; away from the outside world.

The next morning when Harry sauntered in looking immaculate and ravishingly handsome he took everybody's breath away. Draco shuffled in after him, eyeing him nervously. Narcissa let out a little gasp and even Lucius deigned to give Harry an admiring look before turning back to his breakfast. Harry smirked and sat down neatly, helping himself to black coffee. The Malfoys nodded; satisfied. Harry had passed the first test.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

"Alright you two, you know why we're here?" I looked over at Harry, then back at my father.

"Probably, father, but tell us anyway so we can get it all clear."

"Harry, you cannot date my son. He may be a teenager, and he may be confused about his sexuality right now but I'm afraid it is in his blood that he has to marry…marry a woman…and get an heir."

"But I've said that I will…"

"I know, and it's touching that you would bear a child for my son. But he's not a Mudblood slut. He has expectations to live up to, and I'm afraid, in dating you, he's not doing that."

"Father, I am not leaving Harry."

"Draco, don't be ridiculous. It's alright you know, we'll take care of everything, nobody will have to know you've…consummated your relationship…"

"That's not why! I won't leave him because I love him and he loves me and I would never, ever throw that away. I've never felt anything like this before!"

"It's understandable that you can get attached to a sexual partner but a woman can equally…"

"It's not about that! I'm _gay_ alright? I don't like women…and I wasn't a virgin when I met Harry either!" In one movement my father rushed across the room and slapped me around the face. I fell back, surprised.

"_Never,_" he growled, "say that again! I am disgusted with you. You will be sent away."

"No I won't! I come of age in two months and then I'll be out of here! You'll never see me again!"

"You would give up your name…your money…your title…for this?" He gestured at Harry and I felt the blood rise in my head.

"'_This'_ is my boyfriend! His name is Harry! And of course I'd give up all that and more for him. I don't need you! You can go to hell!" I stormed out, Harry on my heels. When I reached our room I kicked the bed angrily and flopped down on it. Harry packed his trunk and mine magically and levitated them towards the door. "What are you doing?"

"Well we've got to leave now, haven't we? Come on, it's alright; we'll go to Godrick's hollow. I bought a place there months ago." He pulled me away, down the stairs. My father was still standing dumbstruck in the hall. When he saw us leaving he seemed to awake as if from a sleep.

"Wait! Where are you going? Draco! Please! Come back! Harry!" Harry threw some Floo powder into the fire and pulled me and the trunks in after him.

"18, Godrick's hollow!" The last thing I saw was my father clawing at the fire whisking us away. Harry hugged me to him until we fell out onto a soft carpet in what looked like a living room. "Welcome to your new home," Harry grinned and claimed my lips in a fierce kiss. I was so shocked by everything that had happened that realisation was not even in sight let alone accepted. But something I did know; a beautiful man was kissing me in OUR new house. I closed my eyes and moved into his kiss. Harry arched and gasped beneath me, allowing me to loose myself in him and not to think about what had just take place. By the time our lips broke apart I was extremely aroused. I was dying for him, longing to claim every inch of his sinuous body with my mouth, with my hands, with whatever part of my body I could. Harry tripped away from me flirtatiously, over to the stereo, and turned on a thumping beat that seemed to echo my fast heart pulsing in my cock. Harry held out a hand to me. "Dance with me," was all he said.

I fell into his arms willingly and together we stepped, swirled, rubbed in an arching dance of seduction. Harry bucked his hips to mine in time with the music, his eyes claiming me as his hands slid up, pulling my t-shirt off. Still dancing, he pulled at my throat with his teeth, his tongue wicked and eager. I threw my head back and moaned for him, I could not hold it in any longer. The next second I found myself lying on my back, bound to a bed, Harry was still gazing at me and dancing and, even as I watched, his small lithe hands slid under his own shirt and, not caring for buttons, he pulled it from his body. I strained towards him, maddened by his teasing. I wanted him on me, over me, around me.

He tripped towards the bed and grabbed one of its poles in his hands. Realising what he was about to do I whined, waiting, held suspended. He began to slide his groin up and down the pole a small amount at every beat, holding on to the pole with one hand and slowly undoing his pants with the other. When they were unzipped he began sliding his body up and down the bedpost, first his front, then his back, then his front again. His pants slid down his legs, revealing a black man-thong, and landed at his feet where he kicked them, his shoes and his socks away in one swift motion.

"I'm so…_fucking __**hard**_, Harry." Harry grinned. He leaned back, his feet at the post, his arm outstretched and his hand firmly gripped around the pole to keep him from falling over. He began to arch his hips up to the pole and then let them fall back to resting level again. All was done in perfect time, though I could see his errection straining over the top of his underwear. I closed my eyes, needing to touch myself so badly it hurt, and felt my clothes disappear. My eyes clicked open and Harry winked at me. I felt my body begin to shake as it hurtled towards orgasm without even a touch to my cock. I knew I could not come without it but Christ, I was so close. My eyes squinted shut…

And then I screamed.

Because suddenly, without any warning or preparation, Harry was naked and riding me, hard, and my cock was instantly slamming balls-deep into him every time. His tongue was all over me, his breath urgent on my skin. And then I was coming, and Harry was still riding me, making the pleasure last, throwing me into a haze of dizziness and then into a pool of darkness.

I passed out, panting.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

When I awoke, Harry was still sitting astride me, though our bodies were separate and he had pulled me up against him into a sitting position. He kissed me blurred eyelids tenderly, wrapping his arms around me.

"It's over now," he whispered gently into my ear, "it's just you and me now." He let me cry gently into his shoulder as realisation finally claimed my sleepy brain. I was alone. Without Harry I would now be a beggar on the street. I had no money, no title; I was despised by both sides now. I had nothing. Reading my thoughts as he always seemed to, Harry murmured; "You still have me. And I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you as much again and more." We held each other for a long time, just sitting, not talking, listening to each other's breathing. Finally, as the sun began to sink below the windowsill I asked,

"What time is it?" Harry twisted around to squint at his bedside clock.

"Seven. We have two weeks still here until we have to go back to Hogwarts, but we can go back now if you want to."

"No thanks, my father is probably looking for me."

"Well, if he finds you, I'll still be here." I smiled. Truly, I was the luckiest man in the world. Here he sat, the sex god I had drooled over all those months ago in the Leakey Cauldron, naked on my bed, holding me, kissing me, loving me, vowing to keep me safe forever. The war was coming. But we would meet it when it did.


End file.
